Kiss and Tell
by Storylover158
Summary: Jackson couldn't keep his mouth shut about stepping out on Stiles so Stiles gets revenge with a side helping of a new boyfriend. Established Stackson that turns into Sterek.


**Listen to 'Kiss & Tell' by Ke$ha while reading**

"He did what?" My voice was so loud that several other students in the hall turned to look at us. Most of them had various looks of sympathy because apparently everyone at school knew Jackson had cheated on me before I did. Oh the wonders of gossip isn't it fan-fucking-tastic? "Are you sure?" I asked her with the faintest of hope in my voice.

"Stiles," she gives me a hard look. "I know your heart was just smashed so I'll forgive you just this once for questioning me and my information." I have only felt so angry once before in my life so my guilt was severly dimished.

"Where is that bastard?" My voice had lost the trace of hope and became almost menacing. I say almost because me looking menacing has the same effect effect as puppy tring to assert his dominance over a much larger dog by yapping and nipping at the others paws.

Lydia squeled next to me, clapping to herself. "He's in the lunchroom" she announces with a smirk adorning her face, "and I thought today would be boring." I storm through the halls with Lydia franticly typing behind me on her phone, every few feet a fellow student's phone would beep and they'd stare and in some cases follow us. That's one of the reasons Lydia's my best friend, of course it helps that we've known each other since birth. She's already making sure the entire school will be there for Jackson's punishment.

I take my phone out of my pocket, hand brushing against something I had brought for Jackson this morning. _No, that would be to horrible. Even I'm not that cruel._ Lifting my phone so I can see it, I type in the number. It rings for what feels like a year and at first I think he won't answer but he does albeit with a sigh but he answers and that's all I need. "Hey, I know after what happened last night I'm the last person you want to talk too or even see but I things with Jackson have fallen through in a big way and I'm wondering if yoou still... you know?" I hold my breath as hear nothing for what seems like minutes. _Alright what the hell is going on here who fucked with time? Is the earth spinning slower, what the hell? _

"Yes, Stiles I still do." My face brakes into a smile and Lydia throws a questioning glance my way, I respond with a mouthed 'later'

"I'm at school now but if you get here in ten minutes I can skip and spend the whole day with you."

"I'll be there in five."

"Really? Pray tell what exactly will you do when my father, y'know the sheriff pulls you over for speeding? What are you going to tell him?" I lower my voice in an attemept to imatate him. "Sorry that I was speeding sheriff but I was so excited to pick up your underage son from school in the middle of the day so him and I could go back to your house and have naked sexy fun times while your at work." I stop using the voice and glance at Lydia her fingers frozen over the keys on her phone. "Just be here in ten, Derek."

I press the end button on my phone, slide it in my pocket and start to walk away but Lydia's hand already has a death grip on my shoulder. _How in the? She was like five feet away from me._ "Oh hell no Stiles you are not going to have that type of converstion infront of me and half the school and then NOT inform me. Now you are going to tell me what in the holy hell that was about before I publicly castrate you." I gulp because I _know_ she knows how to do it, I mean c'mon the pig was already dead.

"Fine but can we at least talk on the way?" She sighs but lets my sholder out of her death grip and we continue our walk to the lunchroom. "It turns out and this may come as shock to you, not me because I'm amazing and I understand where he's coming from but it turns out that _THE_ Derek Hale is madly, head over four inch, powdered pink heels in love with me."

"That is extremely unexpected, I mean even I didn't see that coming. Congrats by the way." We reach the lunchroom with a surprising amout of the school behind us. _Did these people leave their class to come watch this?_

"Now that you once again know all can we go about getting my revenge?" Her eyes glisten and shine with what I'm certain is pure evil before she turns to a random student behind us and motions to the door with her head. Said student rushes foward to open the door. I look to Lydia, "really? I could've done that."

"It's called making an entrance Stiles and it's pivital in these types of things." It did look cool so I let it slide. She somehow marched gracefully into the lunchroom and with me awkwardly shuffling behind her. With a clear of her throat most of the meaningless conversations had ended with the exception of Jackson who had continued regaling his lacross buddies of his conquest which had apparently been last night if Jackson is to be believed. Danny a friend of both mine and Jackson had already looked uncomfortable but turned outright pale when he saw me. I didn't even think it was possible for him to turn pale, I mean he's like always tan.

Danny leans over and whispers something in Jacksons ear. Jackson to his credit sobered up almost imediately and turned to face me. Cocky smirk firmly set on his face he gets up from his seat at the table and walks towards me. Pulling me towards him he hugs me and whispers a "hey babe" in my ear. I smile at the perfect opprotunity this jerkoff has given me. It was dirty and underhanded but how can he act like he didn't do anything?

With one swift upward jerk of my leg Jackson had collapsed on the ground. I lean over him and smile a little wider when he flinches. I'm gone for two days, two! I come back to find that you couldn't stay monogamous for two fucking days. What the hell is your problem Jackson? How could you not keep it in your pants for two days?"

Even with his Stiles' induced injury he still manages to choke out "it's not my fault, she wanted me. How could I say no?"

"Are you serious, Is he serious?" I turn to look at Lydia for conformation cause he can't have said what I just thought he said. She even looks mildly surprised and a little amused but she nods to me. "You are in a comitted relationship you ass, thats how you could say no. Hell I said no when someone much, much hotter than you told me he had a thing for me. However thanks to you and your epic fuck up I can now pursue him. In fact he just arrived."

I stare at Derek _aka_ Mr. Sex On Legs as he gets out of his black camaro, which I fully intend on letting him take me in. Students follow my line of sight and gasp when they see what I see. "That's right guys and girls Derek Hale is mine now. So you can look but you can under no circumstances touch." I turn to look at Lydia and I see she's laughing silently to herself.

"Aw," she pouts "Is it over?"

"Almost. Jackson I really think you need to be taken down a few pegs because you think it's ok for you to cheat on people. Which brings me to my next point." I pull the pill bottle from my pocket. "You forgot your bonor pills at my house so I don't know how you got it up for her but frankly my dear I don't give a damn."

I open the pill bottle and dump the pills infront of his face. "That's right people Jackson here sometimes has a little problem getting it up." I crouch down and stare into his eyes "never call me babe, babe." I turn and walk towards Lydia and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"You better, we are so discussing this."

Maybe I shouldn't have told the entire school about Jackson's problem but as I walked out and saw Derek leaning against his car, sun reflecting off his horribly cliche sunglasses I couldn't care less. Nobody fucks with me.

**Hey guys. So I got alot of favs, visits and update alerts for 'Scratch' but only two reviews. Made me a little sad. Whatever, Hopefully yall like this. Also ed isn't funny I just made Jackson have it as part of the story, it's sad and all that jazz. Review and tell me what you think. If you guys really want it maybe I'll right Derek telling Stiles how he feels but it's doubtfull.**


End file.
